Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 038
"Yugi vs. Pegasus: Match of the Millennium, Part 4", known as "The Evil Eye Engages - Sacrifice" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-eighth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on January 16, 2001, and in the United States on September 28, 2002. Summary As Yami Bakura demands Mokuba's body, Tristan knocks him out, takes his Millennium Ring, and throws it off the castle roof into the woods. He then carries Bakura and Mokuba back to the balcony, where Joey and Téa are witnessing the beginning of a Shadow Duel. Contact between them and Yugi has been cut off, and they cannot enter the shadow cloud - they either walk straight through it or return where they started. Inside the shadow, the Duel continues. Each monster is maintained by one's life energy, and regular Yugi cannot handle the force of the Shadow Realm. Yami Yugi takes over for a time, protesting that Yugi will not survive in such conditions, but Yugi convinces him to switch back, and he manages to Set a card. But just then, Pegasus destroys Yugi's defending monster, and Yugi collapses. Despite Yami Yugi's frantic calls, Yugi is gone. This leaves just Yami Yugi to Duel Pegasus, who can once again read his mind and know all of his moves. Featured Duel: Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi vs. Maximillion Pegasus Yugi has 900 LP remaining and controls "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) in Attack Position and no Set cards. Pegasus has 600 LP remaining and controls no cards. Turn 21: Yugi/Yami Yugi Pegasus has just turned the Duel into a Shadow Game. Yugi realizes that he is having difficulties handling the force of the Shadow Realm, so Yami Yugi takes over. Yami Yugi draws, then passes his turn. Turn 22: Pegasus Pegasus draws "Dark-Eyes Illusionist" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/0) in Attack Position. Turn 23: Yugi/Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Curse of Dragon" (2000/1500) in Attack Position. He switches back to Yugi. Yugi again seems to have a hard time handling the force of the Shadow Realm. Turn 24: Pegasus Pegasus draws. He then Sets a card. Turn 25: Yugi/Yami Yugi Yugi draws. Yami Yugi, at this point, fears that Yugi won't be able to handle the stress of the Shadow Realm, so he takes over. "Curse of Dragon" attacks "Dark-Eyes Illusionist", but this activates the effect of "Dark-Eyes Illusionist", which negates the attack and forbids "Curse of Dragon" from attacking. Turn 26: Pegasus Pegasus draws. He then activates his face-down "Black Illusion Ritual" to Tribute "Dark-Eyes Illusionist" and Ritual Summon "Relinquished" (0/0) in Attack Position. Pegasus activates "Relinquished's" effect, equipping "Curse of Dragon" to itself and increasing its ATK and DEF by the ATK and DEF of "Curse of Dragon" ("Relinquished": 0 → 2000/0 → 1500). Turn 27: Yugi/Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. "Dark Magician" attacks "Relinquished", but due to the effect of "Relinquished", "Curse of Dragon" is destroyed instead and the battle damage that Pegasus would have taken is inflicted to Yami Yugi instead (Yami Yugi: 900 → 400 LP) ("Relinquished": 2000 → 0/1500 → 0). Turn 28: Pegasus Pegasus draws. He then activates the effect of "Relinquished", equipping "Dark Magician" to itself and increasing its ATK and DEF by the ATK and DEF of "Dark Magician" ("Relinquished": 0 → 2500/0 → 2100). Turn 29: Yugi/Yami Yugi Yami Yugi switches back to Yugi. Yugi draws a card and subsequently Sets it. He then Normal Summons "Feral Imp" (1300/1400) in Defense Position. Turn 30: Pegasus Pegasus draws. "Relinquished" attacks and destroys "Feral Imp". Yugi, at this point, collapses under the strain of the Shadow Realm. With Yugi unconscious, Yami Yugi is left to Duel by himself, allowing Pegasus to once again read his mind. Turn 31: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1200) in Defense Position. Turn 32: Pegasus Pegasus draws. "Relinquished" attacks and destroys "Winged Dragon". Pegasus then Normal Summons "Jigen Bakudan" (200/1000) in Attack Position. Due to its effect, "Jigen Bakudan" cannot be selected as an attack target, and it will self-destruct and destroy every monster on Pegasus's side of the field during Yami Yugi's second End Phase after "Jigen Bakudan" was Summoned. After that, both players will take damage equal to the original ATK of the monsters they owned. This would be 0 damage to Pegasus and 2500 damage to Yami. Yami Yugi's hand contains "Makiu, the Magical Mist", "Multiply", "Burning Land", "Kuriboh" and "Monster Recovery". Trivia * When the Duel continues in the Shadow Realm, Pegasus's Trap Card "Gorgon's Eye" disappears, presumably destroyed by "Magical Neutralizing Force". If it had still been active, Pegasus would have won the Duel many times since Yugi defends numerous times once "Relinquished" is Summoned. * In the dub, it is hinted that despite possessing the Millennium Eye and the ability to read people's minds, it is hinted (by the quote "whoever you are perhaps Yugi would've been better off without your interference") that Pegasus is unable to identify the spirit's identify, implying that the latter doesn't even know himself (this is also explained further on throughout the series). Differences in adaptations *A shot of Yugi collapsing at the Duel station is cut from the US version. *At the end of the episode, when it shows Yugi's hand, every card except for "Kuriboh" is redesigned. *In the Japanese version, Bakura desires Mokuba's body as he wants to attain the keys to the Kaiba Corporation. In the US version, Bakura desires Mokuba as a new host. Errors * In the last episode, Yugi had two cards in his hand before the episode ended. At the start of this episode, he has three cards in his hand. * In the dub, when Maximillion Pegasus Normal Summons "Dark-Eyes Illusionist", the card is shown as a Level 1 monster with 1400 DEF instead of being a Level 2 monster with 0 ATK and DEF like in the Japanese. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes